Three little Robins
by braen
Summary: Tim Drake wakes up... or does he? He's lost, but he is not the only one. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

_**I.- Wellcome to Wonderland.**_

Robin woke up, confused. He couldn't remember for the life of his where he was or, come to think of it, how he had arrived there. The place was weird, with an eiree endless feeling, probably accentuated by tall white walls and the really tall ceiling.

This was not what unsettled him.

The place was warm and misty, if only a little humid, like a swamp. And smelled of... incense? A white infinity that felt like a swamp and smelled like a church.

Perhaps he was dead.

_"No"_

He had been twice inside of Secret and it hadn't been that pleasant.

He decided that laying there, staring at the white nothing, would be of no real help, actually. So he got up, a little unesteadily, and looked around.

He opened his eyes wide when he saw who was sleeping besides him.

O. K.

Now he had officially entered the realm of the freaking weird.

_"Perhaps I am dreaming"_

Perhaps.

Because there laid Robin... and Robin. Only that one of them was twelve-year-old Dick Grayson, out-of-date hairdo and all, and the other one was fourteen-year-old Jason Todd.

_"But in dreams I don't normally feel the air or know the scents"_

They opened their eyes, startling him.

Dick, as he himself had done, looked around until their eyes met, when he got up in a gracious and really fast jump.

"Holly mirage!" He exclaimed. Then he saw Jason, who was also sitting and staring, mouth agap. "Holly double mirage!"

Tim cringed.

"Dick, do you have to do so?"

Young Dick looked at him frowning.

"Do You know my real name? Who are you? And why are you two wearing MY costume?"

Jason was still mute, also frowning.

"Look, that's also OUR costume." He tried to explain, even if he was sure it was a dream.

"You called him Dick." Said Jason finally.

Of course, Jason also knew about Dick.

"Yes."

"But Dick can't be Robin."

"How come?" Little Dick crossed his arms, deffiantly. He was kinda cute.

"You... mmm... graduated, Dick... sort of. You are no longer Robin."

"No, because I AM Robin." Said Jason. "Wich leads to the question... who the heck are you?"

He stopped, he couldn't tell him he was dead. Even if it was a dream.

"You also... I mean... see, Jason, I am Robin, You two are Robin. Only we are different time Robins."

"So, you are the Robin that will be, and he is the Robin that was." Deduced Jason.

"Can I call you _Entil'zha_, then?"

"What?"

"Forget it." Tim snorted, feeling stressed.

"Why are you assuming you are the one from the present?" Asked Dick, upside down, unable to stay put more than five minutes. Somehow, he reminded him of Bart.

"Because I am, obviously."

"Look, the two of you are most probably figments of my imagination, so shut up."

"I don't think I like you, future Robin."

"Just call me Tim, ok?"

"Ok. _Timmy_."

Just perfect. Jason Todd, the deceased boy, was being cocky and territorial with him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Jason. Just think about it, ok? I am the only one with input enough to have dreamed the two of you. Unless... we are in Bruce's dream, wich will mean we are all figments of his imagination."

"You are creepy, you know?" Said Dick while making a jump backwards.

"Dick, stop it, please."

But he won't stop because he was nervous, and Dick needed moving while he thought.

"I think it doesn't matter." He said, finally. "Even if I am dreaming, or... Jason or Tim... or even Bruce. We are trapped here. We should look for a way out."

It made no sense for Tim, but moving will be something to do, and it will probably involve less chatting, hopefully. He didn't think he could cope with it for longer.

The three wonderous boys stared at the white infinite.

"Right." Said Dick.

"Left." Said Jason.

"Why not ahead?" Added Tim, bemused.

"Just because you say so." Jason was not relaxing, nor letting go. "You think you are the boss just because you are older, don't you?"

"I'm not older than...!" He stopped, looking at the two young faces before him. "Oh. Of course. Just pick a fucking direction, Jason, and we will follow."

Jason snorted, but began walking to the left. He really was stubborn.

"You said a swearing word" Dick was staring at me horrified.

"Did I? Well, you can tell Batman to ground me once we get out of here."

They began following Jason, who was walking as if he was alone. Dick went silent for a while and Tim seized the oportunity to check the strange landscape. It felt completely as if they were not walking at all. Nothing changed around them. Nor the warmth, nor the scent, nor the walls, the light... everything stayed the way it was. It was as if they where really nowhere.

"This is a bit unnerving."

"Unnerving? This is scary!"

Tim smiled to Dick.

"OK, scary." He conceded. "I think we shouldn't go on until we can establish a pattern. It may be dangerous and we really should plan something before getting lost into a big white nothing."

The two yourger, former Robins stared at him.

"Wow. You talk like Bruce." Said Dick.

"He is not at all like Bruce." Grunted Jason.

Tim didn't know which of them thank for the compliment.

"Look, kids..."

"Ahum!"

He was beggining to loose patience. It was like being at the beggining of Young Justice all over again.

"Look, _Robins, _either is a dream, or some Arkham psycho took a lot of effort to collect us all across time and space to put us here, in the middle of some kind of virtual reallity... noplace."

"Now you are making sense."

"Yeah... sure..." He sighed. "So... are we agreed we need to think before we get started?"

Dick nodded entusiasthically and Jason grunted again.

"So, what do you remember before waking up here?"

"Me and Bruce had been chasing this crazy Mothman all over Gotham... pathetic old guy, really." Dick rolled his eyes. "And then we caught him and sent him to Gordon. And... well... Bruce sent me to bed, because I had an exam." He added, grumpily.

"Similar." Said Jason. "Bruce and I chased some low life gangters, tradding with guns and drugs. Same deal as most nights. Then we got home and went to sleep."

"You live with Bruce too?" Asked Dick, missing the point completely. "So... we live toghether?"

Jason looked at me, raising an eyebrow. Now he looked for help, didn't he?

"Sorry, Dick. No extra info from the future. Just in case."

He pouted.

"Sportspoilers."

"And you?"

He tried to remember and, suddenly, it was really clear.

"Chased the Dark Raider. Got rid of him. Fought some nasty bounty hunters and collected a few bruises and badguys. Then I got home and fall on my bed."

"Do you also live with Bruce?"

"Dick, no extra info."

He crossed his arms, fumbling something under his breath.

"Ok, so either of us could be dreaming." Said Tim.

"I'm sure Batman gave the cape to you for your detective skills."

"In fact, yes, he did." Snapped Tim, a little tired. "You are giving no solutions either, Mr. Attittude, so at least, stop being obnoxious."

"Oh, am I being obnoxious? Maybe it's you, Mr. Stiff, who is being obnoxious here."

Tim couldn't belive his ears.

"What's the matter with you?"

"With me? What's the matter with you? You are acting as if Dick and I were stupid. And, let me tell you, Timmy, we are also Robin."

Jason crossed his arms, challenging and Tim looked at Dick.

"He is right." Said Dick peacefully. "You are treating us like kids."

"You are kids."

"Compared to you? Ok, you are wearing trousers and all, but you don't seem so grown up to me."

Somehow, being lectured by a twelve year old was very uncomfortable.

"Ok. You win. I'm sorry. It's that I'm still not sure I'm not dreaming and I guess I'm not allowing myself to trust you."

"You are doing it again."

"No?"

"Yes?"

"So-so."

Jason and Tim turned to Dick.

"You two have to cut the rest some slack, dudes. Relax."

Relax. Yeah... of course. That was very _dickish_. Relax, everything will come out right. Solutions appear sometimes out of the blue.

At leat it had been very _dickish_... once. Before everything had gone down to the loo.

Tim frowned, looking at the aparently infinite whiteness above. There had to be something, somewhere. The warmth and the scent had to mean something... the foggy and damp feeling. And he could'nt rely on Dick and Jason, not because he thought they were stupid, but because most probably he was making them up.

_"Perhaps I'm just out of my mind"_

He had the feeling it was not going to be that easy.

** ------ **

** ---Security code aproved--- **

** ---...--- **

** ---Voice scan aproved--- **

** ---Wellcome, Master--- **

** ---/Status of subject /report.--- **

** ---Subject constants: correct--- **

** ---Subject byorhythms: correct--- **

** ---cerebral functions: responding--- **

** ---pending aproval for thoroughly checking--- **

** ---/aproval denied--- **

** ---/keep with program--- **

** ---/exit--- **


	2. Chapter 2

_**II.- Ain't no place like Kansas**_

Robin, the first one but not the only as he had just discovered, was listening to his companions arguing, feeling really bored of the two of them. Holly testosterone! As if they got something to prove. Problem was he quite liked the two of them, but was not really sure Jason and Tim were going to ever get along.

So, instead, he got bored looking at the landscape. The nonexisting landscape. Tim had gone on and on about smelling incense and feeling dampness. He was not quite sure. It was really warm, that was for sure, but not that wet.

He focussed again on his counterparts. They were also Robins, they were also Batman's protegees... so they were, most probably, realted to Bruce one way or another. And, despite Tim's opinion on the subject, he was sure a little future information was not going to change reality at all. So he allowed himself to deduce and conclude. They were, somehow, his little brothers... or something very similar.

_"That's why Tim listens to me, even if I'm younger now."_

And Jason was probably a bossy and protective big brother.

He unfocussed again.

Man... Tim's costume was definitively cooler than his...

"So, what do you think, Dick?" Robin III brought him back to the land of the living, the thinking and the paying attention.

"Oh... about..."

The older, younger Robin, rolled his eyes.

"We only have two patterns here." Explained Tim gathering what little patience he had left, "We three are Robin, and we three went to sleep."

"Perhaps we are dead." Said Jason, giving him the creeps.

Tim went suspiciously pale.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Think about it. Perhaps Wayne Manor exploded while we slept and we are trapped in a limbo, retaining a memory of what we were. Our last memories are too similar, ain't them?"

"Impossible. For starters, you are asuming we were toghether at Wayne's Manor."

"What's so impossible about it?"

Tim hesitated.

Jason seemed not to realize it, but Dick did. The boy seemed always so damn sure about himself... but sometimes, he hesitated.

"Can't tell you."

"We are in no speaking terms or something?" Asked him, curious. He could very well imagine Tim and Jason not speaking to each other. "Come on, Tim... it won't spoil the future."

"Something." He admited while he looked at him with a painful stare.

OK.

He got it.

Touchy subject.

Not made Tim to talk about their future relation.

"So we are not dead." Jason sounded relieved and Tim distress was evident even behind his calmed stance.

"I still think we should keep moving."

"Why for, Dick?"

"I'm bored."

Now Tim distress was replaced by impatience.

"I think better when I'm not bored." He explained.

"I give up." Anounced Tim. "I just... You two win. Let's do whatever you want."

The boy began walking. Fast, long strodes that meant a lot more than he wanted to admit.

Jason snorted, crossing arms and looking at him while he got some distance.

"You know, Dick. I'm quite sure that's no dream." Said, turning to him.

"Why so?"

"I can't think of a single reason to make someone like Timmy up."

"He is not that bad."

He grunted and began walking too.

Dick watched the two of them.

Jason walked as if he owned the place. Yes, he was stubborn, cocky and a little too rough, but he seemed honest and open. Unlike Tim. Tim seemed to be hunched under the weight of too much secrecy and second thoughts. For all his confidence and grown up manners, he seemed lost.

And now, he also seemed worried and nervous.

He knew that look, from Bruce. Bruce always worried too much. And Tim did too. He wondered if it had to be with his age, or if the boy had always been too adult for his own good.

Alfred used to say he had a gift, because he made Bruce smile.

"Hey, Tim!" He said, approaching the trousser-wearing Robin. "So, you are from my future?"

The boy eyed him. Even Jason looked at him, as if deciding it would be worth to listen.

"Yes, Dick. I thought we had already stablished that."

"I was just wondering..."

"No..."

"No extra info. Yeah. Yeah. I know... but it's not going to hurt to know, really. Do I marry? Do I have tons of little children?"

Tim smiled, and he seemed younger all of a sudden, more of their age and less of Bruce's age.

"I'm not that far from the future, Dick."

"No? Aw... How far?"

"Ten...eleven years...maybe."

Dick saw Jason frown slightly, but the boy said nothing.

"I will be.." He made as if he was counting with his fingers. "Old enough to marry."

"Yes, you will"

"So am I married?"

"I haven't said so."

"So I'm not."

"Dick! You are not going to trick me into telling you."

"At least tell me my wife is a beautiful woman."

Tim smiled evily.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of beautiful woman, if it's what's worrying you. In fact, you'll have more than enough."

"What do you mean?"

"That I would stay away from skirts, if I were you." Said Jason, smiling too.

It was no fair! The two of them knew! And he didn't!

"And what about him, uh?" He said, pointing at Jason.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? You did tell him." Said Jason matter-of-factly, as if he really didn't cared, but wanted to disturb Tim nontheleast.

It worked.

The spell broke and Tim was tired and old again.

And worried, mostly worried.

"I didn't tell him a damned thing."

"So? Try to tell me nothing too."

Tim opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again, bitting his lips.

"Aren't you tired of listening to me say the same damned sentence once and again?"

"No." Said Dick cheerfully.

"No." Said Jason darkly.

He snorted again, eyes ablaze behind his mask.

"Can we please focus?" He said finally, sighing, his self control outstanding. "We are still trapped here and nothing has changed since we first began..."

He stopped in midsentence, sniffing.

"The air..."

Dick sniffed as well.

"What?"

"It's not incense... not anymore."

"It's not?"

"It's..." Jason sniffed too. "Barbecue?"

"No..." Tim clicked his tongue. "Smoke...plain, wooden smoke..."

"Like a fireplace?" Dick was beggining to feel it too.

"Yes... a fireplace..."

"But, where does it come from? There's no wind." Jason was holding a finger up in the air.

"It comes from... the heart of it..."

Tim began walking dreamingly.

"You are making no sense!" Jason catched him and began walking besides him.

"Yes, I do." He didn't even look their way, moving in a kind of trance. "We have to keep walking."

Jason turned to Dick, who was positively freaked out.

"So...do you know where we are?"

"No, no fucking hint."

Dick cringed. He really would apreciatte him minding his language.

"But..."

"I just know were the heat comes from."

"How!"

"I don't know." He finally turned to them, half smiling. "And belive me, it's scaring the shit out off me."

So he kept walking and they followed.

They didn't have a better plan, anyway.

** ------ **

** ---Security code aproved--- **

** ---...--- **

** ---Voice scan aproved--- **

** ---Wellcome, Master--- **

** ---/Status of subject /report.--- **

** ---Subject constants: correct--- **

** ---Subject byorhythms: correct--- **

** ---cerebral functions: responding--- **

** ---pending aproval for thoroughly checking--- **

** ---/aproval granted--- **

** ---/run complet scanners--- **


	3. Chapter 3

_**III.- Second star to the right**_

Robin, the second one but not the last, followed Tim just because they had no better clues, really. He didn't like the boy, nor his way, nor his manners. But the thing he hated the most was to think he was going to replace him someday. Jumping through Gotham with Bruce while he... well, he could be anywhere else, of course, but he had a bad feeling.

First of all, he knew how Dick had "graduated". And the idea of Bruce telling him off the job to give it to Timmy revolted his stomach. And, in this future of him, Tim will be some years younger than Dick... but not so young compared to him. Was Bruce going to get tired of him that easily?

Or worse.

He was not stupid, even if he had not his stiff stance and vocabulary. Tim avoided every question related to him.

Perhaps he had left. Perhaps it is him who got tired of Bruce and all this Robin thing...

Perhaps...

"Perhaps we have driven him mad." Said Dick confidentially.

Jason turned to him.

He was cute and daring and all those things Alfred used to recall of young Master Richard. That was why everybody loved Dick. Even Tim. He could see it even behind the mask. It didn't bothered him much, because he loved Dick too. What bothered him was that was quite plain Tim didn't have the same relationship with him. Again, this feeling somewhere something was going to go terribly bad.

"Perhaps" he said to Dick, finally.

"Do you think this means he is right and we are only figments of his magination?"

"Why? Because he says he knows something?"

"Yes."

"Of course not. I am real."

_"If I were not real I won't be that worried." _

Suddenly Tim stopped and they bumped into him.

"What's the matter now?"

He just pointed.

Somewhere, so far away it was still just stains in the mist, seemed to be a forest. Its grey streaks broke the infinite whiteness, making distance meaningful all of a sudden, real and understable.

"Wow" Said Dick.

"That's the heart?"

"I think so."

And he walked again, this time with a resemblance of a purpose.

They walked in silence for a while, but something was burning in Jason entrails. Perhaps, if they got to those woods they were going to get free... and then he will never know. And he needed to know.

"Tim." He said, taking his substitute by the arm, making him stop. "I've been thinking..."

"About?"

"You are telling us nothing because you are afraid it would change the future... but perhaps it does not matter. Perhaps this has already happened in your future to the two of us and nothing changed because it was what had to happen."

"Nonsense." Tim frowned. "Linear time is a stupid theory."

"So is multiple reality time."

"I'm not going to take any unnecesary risk."

"Even if it could change things for the better?"

"Yes." Said Dick, brightening. "We could avoid bad things to happen! If we knew..."

Jason saw Tim heasitate, something else showing in his frow besides his anger.

"No."

"Why not? Because you'll never be Robin? Would it be so bad a thing?"

Tim held breath and, for a fraction of a second, Jason thought the boy was going to punch him. He just turned, the same internal fight expression in his face, and kept walking. Dick was to tag along, but he restrained him.

"I'm still talking to you, Timmy."

"But I'm not talking to you." He stopped nontheless.

"Because you have made your mind. But... what about us? We have a say in this matter, I think. Or, as we are only dreams, we have no opinion?"

"You don't want to know, Jason."

"Yes, we do."

Dick looked at them, uncomfortable, twisting his hands.

"Look, boys, I think we should first..."

"No, Dick... let him have it his way." Tim sneered. "Do you really want to know, Jason? Ok, ask."

Suddenly he felt Tim was right, he didn't want to know. But there was no way out. If he walked away without asking he would look like a coward. And he was not going to give Timmy a single reason to think he was a coward.

"I know about Dick's _graduation." _He said, finally. "Is mine any similar?"

"No."

And that was it.

He had asked and Tim had answered.

He had nothing to prove.

Shit! Tim was making it easy for him to back down.

But he couldn't stop his mouth.

"How does it happen?"

And as he asked and Tim frowned, angry and pained, he knew he was going to have an answer and wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"You die. The Joker beats you to the verge of death and then burns you in a blast, Jason. That's how you _graduate_."

Dick gasped somewhere, but Jason could only stare at Tim, meet his eyes and stand his gaze. He was lying. He had to be.

But Tim was not lying. Because a lier wouldn't be on the verge of tears.

"And now that you know, can we keep walking?"

And Tim really did. He turned around and walked away from them

Jason looked at Dick, but the pity and horror he saw in his eyes made him turn his head the other way. Dick just hesitated a moment, and then he run after Tim.

Jason would have liked to walk as if he was not worried, but he couldn't even move.

He was going to die... perhaps he was already dead...

He saw Dick take Tim by the arm and they argued for a while. Then Tim just folded his arms and gave Dick his back while he shrugged. The first Robin stood still for a time, listening to something Tim was saying, and then turned to him, running in his direction.

"Tim wants to know if you are coming."

"Yeah..." Jason blinked, falling into reallity again. "Give me a minute..."

"He is sorry."

"What?"

"He said he is sorry."

"What for? Because I'm going to die?"

Dick frowned.

"No, acording to him, because he snapped and he shouldn't."

"And? I asked."

"Yes, but he could have not answered. Or so he says."

"That's crap! Have you told him it was crap?"

"Well... I told him it was nonsense."

Jason looked at the boy in the distance. He had wrapped himself in his black cape, a dark spot against the white nothing. Miserabilty all over him.

He snorted, walking to him in big, angry paces.

"Are you stupid or something? It's not your fault!"

Tim grimaced.

"Yes, it is. For one, it was my information, it was my responsability to keep it to myself."

"I asked! I challenged you!"

"And I'm adult enough to avoid acting like a macho teenager."

"But you are a teenager. That's the whole point!"

Tim half laughed.

"Are you angry at me because I have admited my mistake?"

"No! Yes!... I don't know! But I do know you didn't kill me. The Joker did, or is going to do. And you are acting as if the whole thing was your fault!"

Tim gaped again, wordless, and then, suddenly, he burst into laughing.

He laughed, nearly histerical, for some minutes, sitting down as he could not calm himself. Jason found himself relaxing eventually and Dick came to them, his stare wondering what was going on there.

Jason shrugged, smiling. Tim was nuts, was it not obvious?

When the third Robin could calm himself, wipping his watery eyes, looked at them. Jason was amazed at the change, even if he could not say what had exactly changed on the boy.

"Oh, man... I really needed that."

"Are you all right, Tim?" Asked Dick, worried.

He stood up, blushing, embarrased.

"Yes, yes... I think so..."

"You think so?"

"Well... Everything is being so complicated lately... I had forgotten how to..."

"Not take it all on you?"

He smiled shily.

"Yeah."

Dick patted him on the shoulder, silent, and then looked at Jason.

He also felt relieved. Not that dying didn't bother him, but... well...

"So, we do keep walking?"

"To the woods?" Dick looked at the now more defined leaveless and grey trees.

The scent was stronger.

Tim nodded.

"It's somewhere in here. The heart of it. Whatever it may mean."

"Perhaps it's not such a good idea."

"It's important, I can feel it."

"And I can feel it is bad." Added Dick, making a step back, shivering.

"So? Are we going to back down because it's bad?" Jason turned to the other Robins, his hands in his hips. "If we were to do so, we wouldn''t be wearing the R"

Them both looked at their Robin sign over their chest. Dick put a hand over his, Tim just touched it morosely. His lips formed a thin line when he looked at him again.

"You know, Jason, I'm sorry."

"Don't start with it again."

"No, really, I'm sorry because I thought you were an asshole. And now I finally see what Bruce saw in you" His smile widened. "And I like it."

"Well, you are still a jerk, and you got this nerdy feeling about you... but you are quite ok too."

"Nerdy?"

"Noone your age can talk like you and not being a nerd."

"You know? Reading won't destroy your brain, Todd."

But he could say he was just teasing, so he could tease back without really starting another fight. He also thought Bruce had chosen wisely, but was not going to give the rookie the satisfaction of knowing it.

_** ------ **_

_** ---Security code aproved--- **_

_** ---...--- **_

_** ---Voice scan aproved--- **_

_** ---Wellcome, Master--- **_

_** ---/Status of subject /report.--- **_

_** ---Subject constants: correct--- **_

_** ---Subject byorhythms: altered inside normal limits--- **_

_** ---cerebral functions: responding--- **_

_** ---thoroughly checking revealed:--- **_

_** ---high dose of endorfine production--- **_

_** ---adrenaline receeding--- **_

_** ---provided actual results recomend:--- **_

_** ---hold experiment until subject regains normality again--- **_

_** ---/continue--- **_

_** ---/check every fifteen minutes--- **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV.- There's no spoon**_

Timothy Drake was sitting in front of his computer, surfing through the net, when dad called for dinner.

"One moment, please! I'm finishing something."

Where something was the late teaser from that sci-fi film from the guy behind _Wendy, the werewolf stalker_. It was downloading really slowly.

But dad was not patient enough and called again.

"Ok, I'm coming." He grunted while he typped in Ari's msn window.

She sended him a heart and a "_see ya later_" and that was enough to come down the stairs with a smile in his lips.

In his way down the stairs his mouth watered when he recognized the smell of Dana's soup. In a day as cold and wet nothing like a warm and tasty soup to forget about the white mist that was surrounding their house.

Dad scowled him while he sat - "_you are not a little boy, I still have to call you twice... bla bla bla_"-, but Dana smiled at him simpathetically.

"Let the boy be, Jack." She said while she served the soup. "He comes to this mountain hut every year to spend his time with us. At least let him get in touch with civilization from time to time."

Jack Drake looked at his wife with puppy eyes.

"Don't side with him. It makes me feel old!"

"You are old, Dad!"

That made Dana laugh and Dad throw his napkin at him. And that was really why he went every year to the hut. Because it felt great to be just the three of them, even if he hoped that really soon Arianna will be joining and then they'll be four. Perhaps it was that Dana was a kind of bridge between the two of them, but he felt that, since he had married her, his father was closer to him than ever.

Not that they didn't miss mum. Tim knew they always will miss her. But Dana was a great mother too... and her soup was superb.

They talked about this and that, and they ate until Tim felt his belly was going to explode.

"Want some more pie, darling?" Asked Dana.

"I couldn't eat a single bite, mum. But it was all delicious."

Dad agreed and that made her blush.

"I'm going to make some coffee."

"I'll help you." Added Dad, standing up after her, following to the kitchen.

Coffee was going to be late.

Tim smiled, amused and uncomfortable, when some laughter came from there.

It was weird having to give your folks some space.

"I'll go for a walk to see if my stomach can regain his normal shape!" He said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Take care!" Was the only response he got.

Rolling his eyes, he catched his jacket and went outside, to the cold and misty woods.

Fog was so dense it was almost white and trees were nothing more than grey and dead filaments in it's infiniteness. He began walking without no real aim, but then, as soon as he lost the hut from view, he knew where to go.

He had to find him, show him... let him see the truth. Such a waste...

So Timothy Drake zipped his jacket and, hands in his pockets, began walking to him. It was a weird feeling. He didn't knew him, and still... still he knew him, knew where he was, as if he had some kind of radar. He didn't knew him and still he knew what he had to tell him. Still knew what little they had in common and the big difference between the two of them.

But the weirdest thing of all was that it didn't scared or amazed him. He just knew, and was going to act consequently.

Suddenly, he stopped, because he had to.

There he was.

He had found him. Now he had to let him found him in turn. For he was the one lost.

And indeed he was.

"Jason! Dick!" He was shouting through the mist.

He was worried and scared, but he was not showing it. His stance was as sure and strong as it could be.

"Hey, Robin!" Tim called.

And Robin turned.

He opened his eyes wide and he took a step back.

"What the fuck...?"

"Watch the mouth, Robin. A hero must set example on everything. Name's Tim Drake, by the way."

"No, you..." Robin took another step back while Tim held his hand for him to shake. "I AM Tim Drake."

Tim smiled at him.

"Well, look at it this way. I'm the Tim Drake that never became Robin."

Robin frowned, but stopped.

"You mean... if Jason never died."

"I mean if you never put the cape on. I don't know any Jason, so... whatever."

"And you are here to show me how my life could have been... better?" He said, sceptically.

"I was going to say different, but yes, better really applies."

He eyed him, challenging him.

"So, show me..."

!I know you will expect some weird technicolor fantasy, but... really... I only have my word. Dad is alive, and you are still with Arianna. And well, your relationship has taken a further step... if you know what I mean."

He knew, because he held breath.

"And mum is alive too, uh?"

"No, mum death was not Robin's fault."

"Neither Dad's death."

"Fool yourself, Robin, but you know Tim Drake is smart enough to buy not this shit."

He bit his lip, angrily.

"I know what you are thinking, because I'd be thinking it too. You are doing something greater than any of this with your life. You're making a better world. But, sincerelly, are you really?"

He did not answer, because he knew the truth. As he had said, Tim Drake was smart enough.

"You know you are not. But I am. I'm preparing myself for college, I'm going to study medicine and bioengineery. I'm going to make a better world doing something great with my brain. While you... you jump from roof to roof fighting deluded lunatics with stupid costumes. Wow! Great world you are making, Rob!"

"You are a little late, don't you think?" Robin snapped back, angrily. He was entering defensive mode. "Not in time to avoid picking the cape."

"But you can still quit it. Have a live. A real one, with friends, and classes, and a job. Or do you think you can spend the rest of your life without really working?"

"It's not that easy..."

"I know. It's easier to put on a mask and forget about real responsibilities. Live like an spoiled child forever."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Perhaps not." Tim shrugged. "But I know I like my deal. Can you say the same about yours?"

Robin closed his eyes, sighing.

"Really, this must be the weirdest dream I've ever had."

"Me too."

"I'm the one having the dream here."

"How can you be so sure? Perhaps me, plain Tim, is dreaming you."

Again, Robin grunted, agresiveness hiding his distress.

Tim just smiled at him.

"You were looking for someone."

"Jason and Dick" He admited.

"Jason? You said he died."

"He did, or is going to... and I don't even know why I talk to you!"

"Because you are lost, and I know the way."

"You do?"

"What can you loose in trusting?"

Robin just shrugged and Tim, as if it was really a weird dream, guided him through the woods. He had no idea who Dick or Jason were, but sure as hell knew where to find them.

Deep in the woods. Down to the core.

In the heart of it.

------ 

---Security code aproved--- 

---...--- 

---Voice scan aproved--- 

---Wellcome, Master--- 

---/Status of subject /report.--- 

---Subject constants: altered--- 

---Subject byorhythms: altered--- 

---cerebral functions: altered--- 

---checking revealed:--- 

---cardiac rythm: abnormal--- 

---adrenaline levels: high--- 

---subject state: not estable--- 

---hold experiment--- 

---/continue--- 


	5. Chapter 5

_**V.- From highest hill to deepest dale**_

Dick Grayson took a deep breath and jumped into the void.

Then he turned and grabbed and swinged and jumped again. And turn and grab, and swing and jump. Turn, grab, swing, jump.

It was like flying.

It felt even better.

The trapeze was a blur, as he himself was. A red and green and yellow blur, flying without wings, defying gravity law. He was the Flying Grayson, the only one left. And he had to live to his parents memories.

"Hey, Dickie, rehersal time is way over!" Called someone from the world below.

Pongo, the clown. His real name was Hans.

He was his family now.

"Five more minutes." He said under his breath, letting himself swing a little more.

He remembered this weird Wayne guy, the one that offered to be his ward and take care of him. Far from the circus. But he told him out. He asked... No, he begged for him to use his influence to let him return to the circus.

And so he did. And thanks to Bruce Wayne now he was Pongo's surrogated son.

He was in the circus, doing what he was born to do. And even if he knew he would have lived a rich guy life with this Bruce Wayne... well, when he heard children like himself gasp in awe and wonder while he flew... it was all he needed to know he was alive.

He grabbed the trapeze and swinged, back and forth, back and forth...

And then he let go, going up and up... and bending... his body spinning in the air like if he was swimming.

And then he let himself drop, arms wide, eyes closed...

His breath held, his heart went to his throat and his blood froze... The fall never was so long, really, 88 pounds drop quite fast in fact. But it always felt as if, for some seconds.. or even the merest fraction of a second, the time stopped and he, Dick "the flying" Grayson, held suspended in the air.

Then he dropped again, letting the net rock him gently, caress him while it stop his free fall.

He had begun using the net in his rehersals to Pongo's relief. Now it was his particular therapy. He knew what it felt to fall like that, he knew what his parents could have felt... and, after a time, he had begun to loose his fear.

Pongo run to him.

"Boy, every time you do this you stop my heart."

"Oh, Hans, don't be overdramatic!" He said, jumping to solid earth, where he didn't belong.

"The day you have to take me to the hospital in an ambulance, then we will see who is being overdramatic."

He smiled at him and let the clown guide him off the big tent. It was really misty and cold outside.

"Do you think they will be coming on a night like this?"

"Of course they will, my little flying bird." Was Pongo's answer as he put his yellow cape over his shoulders. "People needs their dreams most than ever on a night like this."

Dreams...

That was what they were.

It was as nice a thing to be as anything else.

"Go to the caravan before you get cold." Said Hans, bringing him back to reality. "I've got to go see the lions. They are nervous."

And so he left.

Dick was headed to the caravan, really... he had homework to do and was hungy enough to rumage through the kitchen all by himself... But something caught his eye.

Something lost in the woods.

He couldn't tell with such a thick mist but...it seemed to be a little red bird, lost... alone... afraid...

So he changed course, heading for it.

It was not what he expected when he found it. Or more apropiately, when he found him.

"Running away with the circus? -He asked to the boy dressed in red and green just like himself.

The boy spun around, gasping.

"Holly...!" He seemed to be looking for an apropiate word. He gaped a few times before giving up. "Holly!"

Dick smiled to his obvious fan.

"You know we already have a Flying Grayson, do you?" He said, signaling the F and G on his chest. "Anyway, what does this R stand for?"

"Robin." Said the boy, looking around, disturbed.

"Oh, of course."

"Are you me?"

"Not at all."

He seemed relieved. And Dick felt bad, because, suddenly, he knew what the boy was and what he had to tell him.

"You know who am I, Robin?"

He moved his head, indicating he did not.

"I'm Dick Grayson."

"But you said you were not me!"

"And I'm not. Because you are Robin."

"But I'm also Dick Grayson."

"Are you sure?"

The boy took off his mask, revealing only another mask under.

"What the...?"

He tried again, revealing another mask. And another, and another...

He stopped, fear all over him. Then he breathed deep, calming himself.

"Tim was right. This might be a dream."

Dick shrugged.

"Who's Tim?"

"The other Robin."

"Oh, Is there more of you?" Dick turned around, looking for more Flying Grayson impersonators. "Where are they?"

"I lost them..." He admited.

"We can look for them. And then you can all come to the circus. You'll be hungry for sure."

"The circus..." He said, dreamingly. "You live... in the circus?"

"Of course. Pongo adopted me after... well, you know... "

"But Bruce..."

"Wayne? I refused. The circus was the only thing that mattered."

"Oh."

He seemed to understand.

Dick put a hand around Robin's shoulders.

"Don't feel bad. Surely you are also happy."

The boy shrugged and Dick smiled, confidently.

"Come on. We can look for your friends. I'm sure they went to the heart."

"Yes! That's were Tim said we need to be!"

"Then, let's go. That Tim of yours seems to be a wise one, uh?"

Another shrug.

Dick knew he was just adjusting to the idea of knowing he could be him instead of being Robin, so he tried to be happy for the both of them.

"Come, on! Let's go look for the Robins!"

And, knowing were to go without really knowing the woods, he guided the poor, afraid and worrying Robin to the heart of it.

** ------ **

** ---Security code aproved--- **

** ---...--- **

** ---Voice scan aproved--- **

** ---Wellcome, Master--- **

** ---/Status of subject /report.--- **

** ---Subject constants: altered--- **

** ---Subject byorhythms: altered--- **

** ---cerebral functions: altered--- **

** ---checking revealed:--- **

** ---cardiac rythm: abnormal--- **

** ---adrenaline levels: high--- **

** ---subject state: not estable--- **

** ---hold experiment--- **

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **

** ---hold experiment--- **

** ---:ignore--- **

** ---/continue--- **


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI.- I'm looking for the army of the twelve monkeys**_

Jason Todd had not lead an easy life. The streets of Gotham were mostly unfriendly and scary and, above all, bad. God! He shivered every time he thought were could he be if he had not run into the Batman.

Stupid was the least he could say about himself that night.

Stealing his Batmobile wheels! Who the hell is that crazy?

Well, he was. And he also was lucky, because the bat was bonkers and only laughed his head off while he left in a hurry, with all four wheels and his heart in his throat. He didn't sleep well that night, thinking how mad this costumed nuts vigilante would be and all the horrible things he would do to him as soon as he found him...

And found him he did. But again, you cannot predict what a clinicaly insane man would do. And the bat only said he had an offer for him, if he wanted to leave the streets and go with him.

Jason knew it had been the moment of inflection in his life. The road suddenly split in thousands of little roads... and he choosed.

He refused the Batman offer. What the fuck had this fighting crime madman to do with him? But he learnt something that night, something he had never before considered and was as good a start as any.

Adults were willing to give youth an oportunity, and, if even the bat was in need of a partner... well... anyone really was. And a petty thief does not live long in Gotham if he does not learn as one went along.

So when he heard about Stan he looked for him.Because another thing he learnt was that you can be lucky just so far. Next time he could run into something even worse than the Batman. Who knows? Perhaps Killercrock, or even the Joker. And then he would be dead for sure.

No, he needed a protector and a teacher. And Stan had a great reputation as an arranger.

So he was part of his crew now, and it was really cool. A family far from family, or perhaps even better, because noone seemed to be dying of overdose in the vicinity of Stan.

What?

Oh, no, don't be mistaken! Stan was not a mafia boss, nor a criminal mastermind. He was an arranger. He, as he said, arranged things properly, set them were they belong. They picked things from a place and brougth them to another. Anything, from goods to people to things they never really ask what they were. But he trusted Stan's criterion on the matter, because once he said to him:

"Jay, lad, our curricular carreer is as picky and tricky as a movie star's one. You know why?"

"Why, Stan?" The man loved this kind of praise when he was delivering life wisdom.

"Because you have to pick your jobs very carefully, or you'll find a nosy reporter asking you about this geeky sci-fi musical film in your Oscar Award winning ceremony."

And that was one of the great things of being one of Stan's boys. He made you laugh, always.

Was it not great to have a parent that really cared?

He cared and trusted and that was why he was now in the middle of a misty and cold wood, waiting for the delivery on his first solo mission.

And he hoped it will show really quickly, because the damp was getting to his bones and it was freezing. He zipped his jacket, lighting a cigarrete. He will give it five more minutes to show up or he will head home.

Two cigarretes after, he was still there, cursing under his breath.

Five more minutes, really, or he was leaving this fucking woods.

Just five minutes or...

Oh.

There it was, finally.

The red and green weirdo entered the clear with suspicion and deliberate slowness.

"Oh, come on. We don't have all the time in the world!·

He turned, seeing him for the first time. And he cursed, shifting to a fighting position as if it was natural for him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your deliverer, man. Relax!"

He didn't.

"My what?"

"I have to take you there, remember? I've been hired for that."

"Hired? What are you talking about?"

"I have to take you to the heart of it -Jason took a step forward, but his delivery just took another step back."

"Wo, wo, wo!Don't come any nearer or I'll break you in two."

Jason frowned.

"What has the Batman done to you, man? I'm not a threat!"

"I'll ask you just once again... WHO. ARE. YOU."

"Jason Todd, deliverer and arranger."

"No, you are not. You can't be me."

"Of course not! Don't take it personally, but I won't be like you for all the gold in the world. For one, I don't want to die."

He held breath, not relaxing a bit. Jason licked lips, realizing he had to choose his words more wisely if he didn't want to be kicked.

"Look, you are Robin, Batman partner, crime fighter... and now you are lost and I'm here to take you to the heart. I'm not going to hurt, so... relax, kay?"

He lowered his arms, but Jason could tell he was not relaxing still.

"This have to be a dream."

Jason shrugged.

"Want some nicotine while I tell you what I think?" He said, offering.

Robin looked at the cigarrete.

"It's been some time since I quit... but, hell, yes!"

So they both lit they cigarretes and leaned to a tree.

"I don't know if it makes any sense to you, but I'm also Jason Todd, really."

"But...?"

"Look at it this way... I took another path. "

"And now I am a criminal for hire" He said with disgust.

"No, **you** fight crime, you are Robin. And me... well... I move things from place to place, that's not a crime."

"Ok, you are a deliverer... an arranger... or whatever. And you are not going to die, bla bla bla. What do you want for me and why do you think this crap is going to work?"

Jason laughed. Robin was a paranoid.

"I don't want but to do my job!"

"And that is?"

"Take you to the heart, as acorded."

"The heart... Tim said we had to go there."

"See. Perhaps this Tim is who hired me."

"I very much doubt it."

"Oh." Jason threw his consumed cigarrete and stepped on it. "Anyway, are you comming or what? I'd love to return to civilization."

Robin threw his cigarrete too, grunting.

"Yes, let's go. Perhaps Tim could make something out of this."

Jason made a signal and began walking, with Robin after him.

"Can I ask something?" He said to Robin.

"Yeah?"

"What's with your pants, man?"

Robin grunted again.

"Just keep walking and don't touch the subject ever again."

_ -**----- **_

_** ---Security code aproved--- **_

_** ---...--- **_

_** ---Voice scan aproved--- **_

_** ---Wellcome, Master--- **_

_** ---/Status of subject /report.--- **_

_** ---subject state: not estable--- **_

_** ---security systems: running--- **_

_** ---experiment will be aborted in 5:00 min--- **_

_** ---:shut down security systems--- **_

_** ---:shut down countdown--- **_

_** ---/continue--- **_


	7. Chapter 7

_VII.- No more yielding but a dream_

Robin, the third Robin, Timothy Jeff Drake, whatever said the boy walking besides him, stopped suddenly, knowing they were near the heart, but not really sure it was wise to advance. Not yet. He didn't have all the information. He was not to rush only because he was scared.

"There's something wrong, Rob?" Asked the other Tim.

"You tell me."

"Well, of course this is creepy and weird. I mean, meeting you that are me and not me, knowing things I should not know... But stopping is not going to make me know what is going on. Neither is going to make you, even if you think you are so damn smart."

"I don't think I am."

"Yes, you do, and I know because _I _do."

He grunted.

"Whatever."

"Then, are we going?"

"No."

"Because..."

"Because I'm waiting for the others."

"What for? You don't think they are real."

"Anyway, we are toghether in this."

"Touching." Tim rolled his eyes. It was weird seeing oneself patronizing you.

But he sat on the floor, legs crossed, letting him know he was going to be patient.

Great.

Robin leaned to a tree, arms crossed, searching through the mist. The scent was more powerful here. The smell was clearer now. It was not only a fireplace. It was mixed with other known fragences.

"Look, they are coming." Said Tim before he could put a name to the scent.

He turned, not really surprised to see two Jason Toods, one not costumed. Dick and his namesake came from the left. The only way of telling them apart was the mask. Non-Robin Dick need not a mask.

So, they all had better, happier version.

How nice.

"Tim!" Dick ran to him as soon as he saw him.

Jason also came to him, not so hurriedly, but worried nontheless.

Robin eyed the other Tim, making sure he understood it was going to be a private talk. He just shrugged, standing up and backing off to were the other doppelganger awaited. He was surprised to see how this Tim greeted them and began talking, as if he knew what was going on, as if he knew the place. Was he like that? Always sure and confident even if push came to shove?

He realized he had two young faces looking at him, anxious of an answer, and he tried to recollect himself.

"We are near it." Explained Tim, being this the only thing we was sure of.

"The heart." Said Jason. "This... whatever... talked about it nonstop."

"Yes, Dick also mentioned it."

"Don't call him Dick. It's creepy!"

"But it's his name, Jason. What I'm supossed to call him?"

"I don't know, but sure as hell not Dick."

"Then what? Richard? He would hate it. I hate it!"

"But he is not you!"

"Boys, please!" Tim snapped his fingers in front of the younger Robins. "Focus!"

"Hey! Don't do that again." Retorted Jason, angrily.

"Then focus so I won't have to be obnoxious again."

"Focus? I can't focus with that guy over there claiming a life I'll never have!"

Tim sighed.

"Yeah, I know, they are showing us the lifes we let slip away. And?"

"Don't tell me you don't care, Tim."

"Of course I care. And it hurts my every movement to think I could be him instead of being me. But it makes no diference. Not really."

"Because it's not real?" Asked Dick hopefully.

"It will make no diference either. If it's real or a fake..."

Jason grunted, crossing his arms, but Tim knew he was well aware of it himself. It made no difference because they had already chosen. They were who they were. There was no back off. And there were only wishes, choices they never made. And a sense of a happyness and a normality they had just pushed far from them by chosing a path that was not easy but was what make them stand up again every time they fell.

"So, the only choice we have is to let them take us to this heart thing... whatever it is."

"No, the only choice we have is to go there by ourselves. They are not coming."

"Oh, you tell the alternate Jason."

Tim looked at the point were their other selves were also discussing. His eyes met Tim's and saw there they were discussing the same issue.

"I don't think they are going to care. It's not their quest. Neither of them are Robin."

Dick nodded in agreement.

"Besides, neither of them is trained. We cannot put civils in danger."

"Civils? They are not civils!"

"Of course they are, and we are unfocussing again, right, Tim?"

He smiled to him.

"Right."

"So what the hell is this?" Asked Jason, looking at the other group. "Them. It's like.._.Look, Robinboys, your life will be better without a cape_."

"Or at least it will be different." Agreed Dick.

"And longer." Added Jason with a flat tone.

"Normal." Murmured Tim.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

They had to leave those thoughts behind.

"Are you going to talk to them or something?" Jason brought him to reality.

He wanted to ask: _"why me?" _But he didn't want to make it last any longer. Still, he was not looking forward facing Tim again.

"Wait here. It won't be long."

And it wasn't.

Tim came to him as soon as he saw him aproaching, smiling sadly.

"We don't go any further." He said.

"I know."

"And you are happy it is so."

"No, I'm not happy, I'm just relieved."

"Of course, you are not happy. It's been a long time since you last were."

Something inside him yielded to punch this conceited, all-knowing, happier and perfect version of himself. But it would change nothing. He would still be right.

So he just shook the hand Tim was offering him.

"Be careful, Robin." Said Tim. "The three of you. The heart won't be a nice place."

"It never is."

He turned to leave, but Tim restrained him.

"Just one more thing. Do you still belive you are dreaming?"

"Why? You are not sure either, are you? You wish you are the one dreaming, don't you? Maybe I wish that too. I would be nice to know I am the nightmare."

Tim let him go and turned, walking towards Dick and Jason. Robin watched him as he took them and guided them through the mist, disappearing. The knot in his entrails was now the size of a baseball ball.

A hand in his shoulder made him turn, startled.

"Are you ok, Tim?"

Jason seemed worried while he looked in the general direction where the futures they never got had vanished.

"Yes, I think."

"Great, because you have to see this."

"See what?"

And as he followed his pointing finger he cursed so strongly that even Jason blushed.

There, where just mere seconds before had been nothing, there was a door.

Not a house, not a wall... just a door. A big, thick, wooden, double, ancient and expensive looking door. Imposible as it might be, yellowish light escaped from the gap underneath it. It felt warm, and the scent was just so strong now... It felt comfortable, homly...

Tim knew the scent finally.

Dick and Jason put themselves behind him, because they also knew.

"Ready?"

And before they could answer, he opened the door.

------ 

---Security code aproved--- 

---...--- 

---Voice scan aproved--- 

---Wellcome, Master--- 

---/Status of subject /report.--- 

---Subject constants: rising dangerous levels--- 

---cerebral functions: altered--- 

---checking revealed:--- 

---cardiac rythm: dangerous--- 

---adrenaline levels: dangerous--- 

---subject state: dangerous--- 

---warning--- 

---abort or loose--- 

---:ignore--- 

---/continue--- 


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII.- I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. **_

Robin was bored. Laying there, waiting for him to come... it was really, really boring.

Then the door opened and they entered the hall, looking around at the mansion walls as if they had never been there before. Silly boys...

Robin had not time for any of this, so, with a shriek, run to Tim, arms spread.

"Tim, my love!" Said Stephanie Brown as her arms folded around her long-time-no-seen boyfriend.

He gasped, surprised, and then held her so tight it nearly hurt.

"Oh my god..." He said under his breath, hiding his face in her hair-. Oh my god...

And there they stood, melted in an embrace, until someone coughed.

Stephanie blushed and stepped back. Tim gaze was upon her face, pained and miserable, while he held her arms as to be sure she was going to stay.

"Hey, if you don't let go I can't greet your friends..." She let him know.

He hesitated, but finally did, so she could face the other Robins. Dick and Jason, of course. She shook their hands while the boys looked at her amazed.

"Wow. And I though I was sexy in the costume..." Said Jason, half smile on his face. "So she is replacing you?" He added, turning to Tim. "You didn't told us you were out of the biz too."

"No... she is not... well... not anymore. She was..."

"Long story short." Said Steph. "He quit, I volunteered, but Batman finally fired me because I didn't rock like my boy here."

"I would never fire a girl like you." Said Jason.

"Thanks... I guess..." She smiled nervously to the dead-to-be Robin. "Now... if I can talk to my boyfriend privatedly..."

She took the shocked Tim by the arm as Dick and Jason nodded and walked him to the stairs, where she sat, making him sat besides her. He held her hands and her gaze, love written all over him. She caressed his face, taking his mask off. His beautiful blue eyes were full of tears that he was barely holding.

She kissed him on the cheeck.

"I know, my love. I've missed you too."

"Steph... it's..." His voice broke and she hugged him again, rocking him gently.

"It's ok. Don't cry, it's ok."

"No." He raised his head. "It's not ok. You are dead... And I miss you like hell. And I never really had time to say goodbye, time to tell you how much I cared..."

"And whose fault was it? It was my fault, Tim, not yours." She kissed him again, this time on the lips.

He half smiled, tears running down his face.

"You always knew how to kick my own crap out of me, always."

Stephanie smiled back.

"And that's why I'm here."

He looked at her and she could tell this marvelous brain of his was working again. He could not stop it, even if he tried. He needed to understand, to know, to act... Even in the most terrible pain, his brain would continue working its way through things.

"I know what you've found out there. This perfect version of your life..."

"You were not there because I should have not met you if I never..." He tried to explain, but she stopped him with a finger in his lips.

"I know, you silly. That's not what bothers me. What really bothers me is that you belive it, don't you? No matter how much you try to think about the task you are doing, you wake up every day thinking of how beautiful life would be if you were not Robin, if you had not to put the costume on and go jump and fight. But still, you don't quit."

"It's the only thing I've left..."

"I know that too, my love. And I'm so really sorry, because I was not there when you needed me most."

"What are you talking about, Steph? I was the one that was not there! You died, I was not even in the hospital to..."

He buried his face in his hands, trembling, and she stroked his thick, dark hair.

"I've thought about it, you know... about the whole Robin thing.. and the only thing I regret is that I hurt you. I wanted to hurt you back then, because I thought you were cheating on me. But it was a mistake to hurt you that way." She kissed his hair. "The whole dying thing? It does not really matter. It sucks, of course, but it won't restrain me from taking the chance again. Perhaps not as Robin, because I'm not fit, but as Spoiler..."

"Why? The thrill is not worth your life..."

"You said so just a minute ago, moron. Without Robin or Spoiler we would have never met. And you are worth any income, my love."

This time it was him who kissed her, passion and grief mixing in their embrace.

"Can I simply stay here, Steph? With you? Forever?"

"You know you can't. You have to solve this whole mess. Only you can do it, because you are Robin." She took his face with her hands. "Not choosen by anyone, not forced by destiny, but consciensly volunteer. Remember what I told you once? About you and Robin?"

"That I saved lifes... that I was doing a great thing."

"I cannot tell you it's worth the grief and the lonelyness, but I can tell you it's important."

"Anyone could be Robin..."

"No, anyone could go to the cave and put on a stupid costume... But only the real good ones can be Robin."

"And that's me?"

"That's you."

She kissed him again before standing up.

"Would you remember it?"

"Remember what?"

"What it felt to do this job knowing it was the right thing to do."

"I'll try..."

She smiled to him, turning to Dick and Jason.

"Then, pick them up and hurry to the heart."

"It's in the living room, right?"

"You already know what you are going to face. I love my brainy boyfriend."

He blushed, squeezing her hand.

"You know, I never really got to see you in the costume.. you look great."

"I know." She squeezed back. "Now you have to go. Time is running short."

"But... I'll never see you again."

"There's always a price, we like it or not."

He hugged her one last time, kissing her, holding back his tears.

"I love you, Steph."

"Then hurry."

She pushed him away and he looked at her one last time before turning and running to Jason and Dick. She knew they were asking questions he was not going to answer before they finally set to the living room, to the heart.

He was going to fight it and win, she was sure. Her boyfriend rocked like that.

She only wished his last stare had not been so full of pain.

** ------ **

** ---Security code aproved--- **

** ---...--- **

** ---Voice scan aproved--- **

** ---Wellcome, Master--- **

** ---/Status of subject /report.--- **

** ---Subject constants: stable--- **

** ---cerebral functions: stable--- **

** ---checking revealed:--- **

** ---subject regain normal levels--- **

** ---adrenaline levels: receeding--- **

** ---subject state: stable--- **

** ---continue?--- **

** ---/continue--- **


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX.- One o'clock pee em! Hello, Insert Name Here!**_

The scent surrounded them as soon as the three Robins crossed the door. So strong and close that they could deconstruc it, the mixed scents that made it so unique and well known. Strong, expensive, manly perfume... tea... darjeeling, with perhaps a touch of cinamon... fireplace smoke... and this something that smelled old and reverent and was what really made it all feel right.

It smelled of Wayne Manor.

No.

It smelled of Wayne Manor's good days.

Alfred greeted them, a tray in his always busy hands.

"Good afternoon, young masters." He said, bowing gently. "May I keep your capes?"

Dick and Jason hesitated, startled by the turn of events.

Tim just shook his head.

"No, thanks, Alfred. We won't be long."

"Then don't let me delay you, young Masters. He is waiting for you by the fireplace."

"Thank you."

Dick and Jason also muttered their thanks while Alfred let the room, his half a curtsey a warning and a pray.

When the big doors closed behind the butler, Dick and Jason turned to Tim.

"Why are we here?"

"Is this the heart? Our house?"

"Not our house... Wayne's house." Said Tim, unable to move.

He looked at them, their worried expressions telling everything. This whole place meant for them a lot more than it would never mean for him. It was home for them, it was sanctuary... Or it should be.

It was up to him, for he was the only one that was not really a Wayne in a way or another.

"Do you think he is here?" Asked Dick while he clutched Tim's cape.

Tim nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

"I am waiting to be ready."

"I AM ready." Said Jason, crossing arms defensively.

"Me too." Said Dick.

Tim wasn't, but he will have to fake, for they weren't either, no matter what they said.

"Then, let's go."

With Tim on the lead, the three Robin aproached the armchair where a fine goodlooking man in his late twenties waited for them, a thin, amused smile in his lips.

Bruce Wayne in all his playboy mightyness.

Not the Bruce Wayne he knew. Not the one Jason or Dick knew either, he suspected.

They suspected too, for Dick crumpled Tim's cape nervously in his hands and Jason stood a step behind him.

Tim felt like a breakwater.

"My, my... Robin, Robin and... oh, Robin. Wellcome. Do sit down, please." He said to the three apalled younglins signaling the couch.

But they didn't move, wich made the rich dandy to frown in concern.

"Is something wrong, boys?"

"No, Mr. Wayne. Is only that we preffer to wait for him standing." Said Tim.

Dick and Jason looked puzzled at him, but Bruce only smiled.

"He was right. You are the smart one."

"Oh, is he? And what are we?"

"You are the Bold" he said, signaling Dick, "and the Brave." He said, now looking at Jason.

Bold, brave and smart.

Now he was beggining to see it clearly. It knoted his intestines and burned his chest.

"You know, Mr. Wayne? I don't think I'd like you at all if we were ever to meet."

"Don't be silly, of course you know him! He is Batman." Dick looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No. He is Bruce Wayne."

Jason was going to ad something, but shut his mouth and glowered.

"You mean..."

Dick put a hand in his mouth.

"No way!"

Bruce only smiled at them, paternalistic.

Gee! He was a total asshole!

Yes, come to think of it, perhaps he was happy, and lived in complete bliss... but he was an asshole nontheless. At least their not costumed versions had been nice.

_"Not yours. You were an asshole too."_

Yes, but he normally was this smartass, witty and obnoxious asshole anyway.

_"And you are unfocussing, Timbo."_

He returned to the grinning young man on the couch.

"Where is he, Mr. Wayne?"

"Where he belongs."

Of course.

Bruce Wayne belonged to the living room, by the fireplace...

He belonged to the cave.

"Then we won't disturb you further."

He bowed his head in this way Alfred used to bow when he wanted to show it was not a compliment at all. Then he walked to the library, where he triggered the switch that opened the secret entrance to the cave.

He stopped before entering, waiting for Dick and Jason. They had to enter there toghether. The bold, the brave... the smart... Because he was not going to be able to face him on his own.

Dick stopped by his right side, breathing deep.

"Holly Mess-tery!" He said, smiling nervously to him. "I hope you are right, Tim. I'm going to be grounded for life if it goes wrong."

Tim chuckled, feeling a little bolder himself.

Jason stomped the ground when he stopped by his left side.

"Forget this crap, Dickie." He said, a punch against his open palm enfazising his words. "This is going to be the fight of our lifes. What are we waiting for?"

Now he also felt braver.

"I was waiting for you."

They looked at him, nodding, understanding. For, toghether, they were what Robin must be.

"Let's go?" Asked Jason, anxious.

"Let's go."

"Let's go."

And toghether they descended to the Batcave, ready to face him..

They were Robin. Bold, brave and smart.

And most probably it won't mean a thing in front of the Bat.

** ------ **

** ---Security code aproved--- **

** ---...--- **

** ---Voice scan aproved--- **

** ---Wellcome, Master--- **

** ---/Status of subject /report.--- **

** ---Subject constants: stable--- **

** ---cerebral functions: stable--- **

** ---checking revealed:--- **

** ---endorfine production: normal--- **

** ---adrenaline levels: normal--- **

** ---subject state: stable--- **

** ---subject entering fase2--- **

** ---/monitor--- **

** ---fase2 ready--- **

** ---monitoring whole proces--- **


	10. Chapter 10

_**X.- When I look through a window, I don't see myself.**_

Robin entered the batcave, blood beating madly in his temples, his heart racing and his breath deep and hot. He descended the stairs, slowly mixing with the all welcoming shadows, darkness sorrounding him like a cloak or a mantle. It felt sad, for it felt good. After all this infinite white, were everything was scary and unsettling, this deep darkness was like home.

He didn't need to see to know the way, but he adjusted the nightvision of his mask's lens nontheless.

And there he was. The Batman.

Not Bruce Wayne in diguise, but the myth itself. That only thing greater than any of them, greater even than Gotham.

"You took your time." He said.

No greetings. Not even a "hi". Right down to work, as if he were another tool in one of his belt pouches.

"It's not been an easy walk." He answered, matter-of-factly.

"But you did it. You made it to the heart."

"Yes, I did it." Robin shrugged tired but not ready to give up yet. "Now what? Do I have to fight you or something?"

A thin grimace crossed Batman's lips.

"Do you want to do so?"

"Perhaps. Give me a reason not to."

Robin thought he saw doubt crossing the dark knight's sturdy expression.

"I am the Batman."

"Yes, and you are not invincible. I've seen you defeated too many times, Batman. I've asked reasons not to fight you and you give me that?" Robin faced him, feet firm on the ground, hands on his hips. "I should not only fight you, but end you. For everybody's sake, Batman... included yours."

"I may not be invincible, but you are aware you don't have a chance."

"Do you think I care? Yes, you can crip me for life... so what? You've already done so."

"You are not even talking about you." Said Batman, disdain in his voice.

Robin smirked.

"No... I'm talking about Dick. Loyal to the bone, devoted to you and your quest... And you pushed him away when you got scared, not even caring if he understood. You taugh him to hide behind a mask and fight as an only answer to a broken heart, but you forgot not to break his further. And even then you were unable to understand... breaking it once and again."

"And it's also my fault he is now jumping roofs with Deathstroke and Ravager? It's my fault he let this woman kill Blockbuster?"

Robin set his jaw.

"Whose fault is but yours, Batman? You ignored his pain, ignored his needs... As you did with Jason. Again, a lost child who thought that maybe you could be by his side. And of course he had issues! And again, your only answer to all problems... You robbed him the only thing you have really given him. You robbed him not only the costume, but your trust. For all your talk about consecuences, you never really seem to learn. Same mistakes once and again..."

"She volunteered, just like Tim."

"Don't try to fool me, Batman. You did it again. You gave her a world full of purpose and a resemblance of a parental figure that will substitute his criminal and dead father... And instead of teaching her how to do it better, you just kicked her out. Your great, only fucking solution to all your trust issues. Push the mislead Robin away. I will find another sooner or later."

"You don't understand. They were not fit."

"Fit? That's why Tim is the only one you have not fired yet? Because he is fit were the others weren't?" Robin felt white anger burn his stomach and he clenched his fists. "Fit for what? Not for being Robin, mind you, because all of them had all that was needed to be Robin. All of them were bold, brave and smart."

"They were not fit to fullfill the whole task. They lacked discipline and second thoughts."

"Yes, I know. They were not fit to be you."

Batman nodded.

"But Tim is. You are."

Robin laughed bitterly.

"Go fuck yourself, Batman." The teen nearly spat the word. "Ok, you never fired Tim. How nice of you! But still you wronged him, time and again. You treat him just like you treat everybody. You only take when you feel like taking, only give when you feel like giving, you reject what gets in the way of your mighty quest, never really trusting anyone even if you ask them to trust you, no matter what." Robin clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, the urge of fighting, of kicking and beating so intense it was burning in the tip of his fingers. "You don't see people, you see allies, you see potential and you sploit it, until nothing is left. Damned selfish son of a bitch! You don't give a damn as long as those around you fulfil the rol you designed for them! But tell me, oh, all-mighty-flying-rat, do you ever tell them what their rol really is? Or they have to know? Let serendipity be their guide! Of course, because you have this extraordinary aura... this magnificent something hanging all over you... And then you talk about your quest and people, mesmerized by your sheer confidence, follow. But you only ask, and ask, and ask... never realizing that they have a different purpose. They fight because they belive in you, their faith gives them strenght..." His voice lowered while he relaxed his shoulders. Fire was putting on, and ice, cold and hard, was replacing it. "But with you lines get blurry very quickly, and love alone cannot fill the void when there's no hope left." Robin swallowed hard, his mouth dry not only because of the speech. "And then, ultimately, people gets sick. The lucky ones just fly away, like Barbara, like Jim... others get killed, not so lucky ones... And that leaves you alone with the task of dealing with those who, confused, scared and sickened, loose all sense of good and evil, just to bring you back to them. Like Dick... like Leslie..."

Robin closed his eyes, trying to focuss. One hatred at a time.

"You also fled."

"Not really. I'm in between. Blüdhaven, Gotham little sister... Nightwing's turf, now Robin's turf... Still the Bat Brat."

"You can quit anytime, but you just won't."

"No, can't quit right now. I don't have a girlfriend you could give the cape to while you waited for me to return."

Batman glowered, the low punch hurting even for him.

"Do you hate me?"

The question hang there for a seconds while Robin pondered it.

"Of course. I hate you with a passion you would never understand, Batman. I hate you and the sacrifices that have to be done in your name."

The Batman shifted from foot to foot, raising his arms defensively. His stance claimed he was ready to defend himself, wich probably meant he could hit him in five different and known ways depending on his attack... and also meant he had at least two unknown ways. It could also mean, of course, he had a complete list of movements to knock him unconscious before even starting the fight.

"You are going to fight me."

Not a question.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Robin laughed again. "I still belive in you."

This could probably count as the first time that Robin saw the Batman blink, confused.

"I belive in your quest, and I belive in the job you are doing. I despise your ways, and I really think you should go to a shrink before judging anyone's issues. But I belive in the R. I have absolute faith this will make a difference. This is right, even if you are not." The Boy Wonder smiled, taking off his mask, letting darkness eat the fire and the ice away. "And, besides, I still remember what it felt to put the costume and think: _Man, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me_."

There was a silence in the darkness surrounding him and finally, Batman spoke.

"If you are not going to fight me, what are you going to do?"

In the distance, Robin heard an alarm rise.

"I'm going to wake up."

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.- Open your eyes, Open your eyes, open your eyes...**

He opened his eyes, but still he was surrounded by darkness.

An alarm was ringing, nearer this time.

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **

His head was inside something...a pod of sorts... That was why it was all so dark. The air was foul and hot, his own sweat dampening.

The alarm just went on.

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **

His arms felt colder, but a little stiff.

He also felt his left arm nailed with needles. Drugs and serum, he deduced. Enough to make him sleep and dream, enough to keep him alive...

His head hurt like hell. It was really hot, he needed fresh air.

_"I have to get out of here"_

He knew by the stiffness of his muscles and the aching in his brain that he should give himself some time. No sudden moves, no rushing, no hurrying... but he also knew that the still ringing alarm would finally take someone there. And he was not exactly fit to fight.

So he raised his arms and got rid of the pod, hurting all over where the needles ripped his flesh, the sudden movement removing them from the carefully and surgically chosen point.

Light hurt his eyes, white and clean, but he rapidly adjusted.

The room was empty but for the couch he was lying in and the hairdresser-dryer-like thing that had been until recently conected to his head. Two cameras and a big mirror completed the scenery.

Great. He was in a lab, and he was the guinea pig.

Now, free of the helmet, the alarm was even louder. It hurt his temples and ears.

** ---warning--- **

** ---warning--- **

Quickly he checked his face and the mask was still on.

This was something he would never really understand about the bad guys. They had these brilliant brains capable of making incredibly complicated and twisted plans... but they would never, ever, get off the mask. They were all nuts, of course, what would probably explain a lot, but... seriously.. why don't simply kill them as soon as they catch them?

Anyway, it was a good thing, if having insane psychopaths willing to destroy you in a colorful and original way was to be considered good, of course.

_"Drugs are making me digress_", he realized.

So he focussed, noticing the floor was cold under his feet, wich meant he was wearing no boots, and that he was bleeding were the needles had been stuck until just recently.

He also noticed the alarm was silent now.

It meant a lot of things, of course, but he very much doubted help was in his way.

Noone could know where he was, it's what happens when you work, live and act alone. So he was on his own, and his resources were limited.

He staggered to the next wall, his legs tired and weak, looking for a door. There was none to be seen. He knew that, given time, he would find one and, eventually, he would open it. But he suspected time was a luxury he couldn't afford.

On the other hand, he could trash the mirror that, most probably, lead to another room where some mad scientist might be looking at him with some interest and a manical laugh.

But he had not time for the door, nor strenght for the mirror.

So he laid again on the couch, feeling still dizzy. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. He was missing something...

As, for instance, that several minutes had passed and noone had really checked on him. Logic dictaminate that, once risen the alarm, two really built-in male nurses should have entered the room, trying to subdue and drug him again. But noone was coming, wich could mean that, whoever had kidnapped him had panicked and gone, leaving him alone in a closed room, with no tools, no food and no water.

_"Positive thinking is really your thing, boy."_

Ok, his conscience had a point, as always.

He had to think positive... so, he had to forget about the horrible feeling that noone was really going to notice he was missing, not until several weeks had passed. Well... at least until a pair of weeks had passed.

So, ok.

He was most probably alone.

Right.

No need to panic.

Time to rise again and check the walls then.

If only the room would stop spinning around and his legs would walk in the direction he was dictating... It took him several minutes to feel all the walls with his fingertips, looking for a draft or, in fact, any trace of an entrance... or, in his case, of an exit.

Relief filled him when he finally felt fresh air.

He pressed his face against the wall, letting the cold to clear his fogged mind, getting rid of the terrible headache for a few seconds.

Now, to find the switch to...

**_click_**

He fell backwards when the door opened, startling him, making him fall on his back, his already aching body protesting

But he really didn't mind, because he was focussed in one thing only. The tall, dark and big figure shielding the door frame.

Panic overtook him while he tried to stand up, stumbling over the couch and nearlly falling again.

"Robin" Said, tending a hand.

"I don't want to fight you! I woke up! I won!" Protested the boy, putting the couch between himself and the dark figure.

"Yes, you won." It conceaded. "It's over."

The boy closed his eyes, breathing deep. His mind was still confused by the drugs, he was not thinking clearly.

"Robin... " Said it again.

He opened his eyes, smiling now.

The room was spinning again as the adrenaline faded, all his strenght gone.

"You know, Batman, I think I'm going to faint."

And, as the Dark Knight stepped forward, alarmed, he closed his eyes and fell.

Then there was nothing, and it felt good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue.- The begining is always dark.**

"Wow. And there you had me thinking I had a great anecdote regarding some dorks at highschool and a flushed W.C..."

Robin smiled, lifting his head, letting the warm San Francisco sun hit his face. Several days had passed since he was rescued and a Titan's relax weekend was what he really needed to fully recover.

"I'm sure your anecdote will be far better than mine" He told Kid Flash.

"Better than being kidnapped by the Mad Hatter? But... how did it happened? I always thought you were unkidnappable."

"There's no such word, Bart."

"Yes, there is, with your picture besides it in the dictionary."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"There was a fire. Firemen seemed to have it all under control... but then I heard a baby crying... and entered the building... I can't remember anything else. In fact, I couldn't remember any of it for two days..."

"But, you are ok. I mean... He did not hurt you."

Bart was looking at his arm. Tim moved it to show him it was ok.

"It's just a scratch. "

The Kid Flash eyed him with a frown, but decided against scolding him. His curiosity stronger than his concern.

"I still don't get it, though" He confessed.

"It's really simple. In a twisted, insane and fucked up way, of course. He hoped he could make me hate Batman, that he could shape my unconscious self to that one idea, making me fight him. It was a good plan, really. He couldn't fight Batman, because he always wins... so... why not make Batman fight his own protégée?

"But he didn't count on you uncovering the whole thing?"

Tim shrugged.

"I just realized there was a pattern repeating over and over: How nice life would be if not for the Batman. And my conscience helped a bit. I could have been wrong. I took my chance."

Bart crouched, his gazed fixed on the blue sea.

"Do you believe it?" He asked.

"What?"

"That your life would be better."

"I don't believe it, I know it."

Kid flash turned, and Tim smiled sadly at the alarm in his brown eyes.

"I'm not on the job for my own sake, Bart. None of us is. All of our lives would be better, easier, if not for our second life. So what? It doesn't change the fact that we're doing the right thing."

Bart sighed.

"We can't quit, no matter what."

"No, we can't."

The two teenagers sat there in silence, the salty smell of sea and the warm sun giving them a sense of peace while they watched Cassie trying to convince Rachel to sunbathe nearby.

"Glad to know he failed, though." Said Bart finally.

Tim lay down on the hot pavement.

"For all you know, he could have succeeded I mean... if I hated Batman and were to hurt him, I wouldn't do it as soon as he rescued me from that laboratory. I'll wait to fully recover, to have a plan that he'd never guess... after all, I know all his flaws."

Bart lay besides him.

"_You _are scary."

"No, I'm smarter than the average psycho."

They both burst into laughing.

"Remember me to never piss you off."

"You're late."

Bart sat upright.

"It was an accident! Really! I didn't know it would blow up."

"It said do not touch".

"Well, it could be hiding some really interesting secrets."

Robin chuckled.

"I can see why we're not in Eden anymore."

Kid Flash frowned.

"You can't put a tree in the middle of a valley with red, round fruits and say: "do not eat". Even if you're God."

"Yes, you can. Especially when you're God."

"Ok, ok... you can. But it's not fair to get mad at the smart, curious human that wants to know more about everything."

"Are you comparing me to God? Or yourself to Eve?"

And while Bart decided which of these ideas was worst, shivering all over just imagining them, Tim closed his eyes. Life was not perfect, but it really felt good from time to time.

It was enough.

It had to be.

--------------------

**Thanks to ScarabDynasty for her help!**


End file.
